Various types of food and liquid collection apparatuses are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a saliva collection apparatus including a funnel-shaped saliva collection unit having an upwardly extended substantially trapezoidal lip. What has been further needed is a cane-shaped earpiece having a hooked upper portion, a linear middle portion continuously attached to the hooked upper portion, and an L-shaped bottom portion having an upper end and a lower end rotatably and removably attached to an exterior surface of the saliva collection unit. Lastly, what has been needed is a flexible tube having a top end attached within a funnel opening of the saliva collection unit and a bottom end. A disposable flexible collection bag is removably attached to the bottom end of the tube. The hooked upper portion of the earpiece is configured to be removably disposed around an ear of a user, the collection bag is configured to be removably disposed underneath a chin of the user, and the belt clip is configured to be removably attached to an article of clothing of the user. The saliva collection apparatus thus helps to prevent wet clothes and skin irritation caused by a user's frequent drooling and assists a caretaker in the daily care of the user by eliminating the need to frequently change the user's clothing.